dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Enami Kyoko
Perfil thumb|250px|Enami Kyoko *'Nombre:' 江波杏子 (えなみ きょうこ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Enami Kyoko *'Nombre real:' 野平香純 *'Nombre real (romaji):' Nohira Kazumi *'Profesión:' Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Agencia:' Alpha Agency Dramas *Tsubaki Bunguten (NHK, 2017) *Onna no Kunsho (Fuji TV, 2017) *Cold Case (WOWOW, 2016, ep9) *Specialist 2016 (TV Asahi, 2016, ep9) *Kenji no Shimei (TV Asahi, 2016) *Specialist 4 (TV Asahi, 2015) *Kekkonshiki no Zenjitsu ni (TBS, 2015) *Specialist 3 (TV Asahi, 2015) *Kabukimono Keiji (NHK, 2015) *Ghostwriter (Fuji TV, 2015) *Specialist 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Pin to Kona (TBS, 2013) *Specialist (TV Asahi, 2013) *Kamo, Kyoto e Iku (Fuji TV, 2013, ep3) *Itsuka Hi no Ataru Basho de (NHK, 2013) *37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku ~Kenshui Junjo Monogatari~ (Fuji TV, 2012) *Carnation (NHK, 2011) *Tsukahara Bokuden (NHK, 2011) *Suna no Utsuwa (TV Asahi, 2011) *Ouran High School Host Club (TBS, 2011, ep9-11) *Fuyu no Sakura (TBS, 2011) *Hancho 3 (TBS, 2010, ep8) *Rikon Doukyo (NHK, 2010) *Daibutsu Kaigen (NHK, 2010) *Tokujo Kabachi!! (TBS, 2010, ep9) *Ninkyo Helper (Fuji TV, 2009, ep7) *Gokusen 3 SP (NTV, 2009) *Q.E.D. (NHK, 2009, ep2) *Omiya-san 6 (TV Asahi, 2008, ep15) *Gokusen 3 (NTV, 2008) *Sasaki Fusai no Jingi Naki Tatakai (TBS, 2008) *Chiritotechin (NHK, 2007) *Konshu Tsuma ga Uwaki Shimasu (Fuji TV, 2007) *Jyoou no Kyoushitsu SP (NTV, 2006, ep1) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 2006 (Fuji TV, 2006) *Ooku ~Hana no Ran~ (Fuji TV, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi 2 (Fuji TV, 2005, ep7) *Hitonatsu no Papa e (TBS, 2003) *Hyakunen no Koi (NHK, 2003) *Anata no Jinsei Ohakobishimasu (TBS, 2003) *Love Complex (Fuji TV, 2000) *Brand (Fuji TV, 2000) *Oni no Sumika (Fuji TV, 1999) *Change (TV Asahi, 1998) *Love Again (TBS, 1998) *Miss Cinderella (Fuji TV, 1997) *Sekaide Ichiban Yasashii Ongaku (Fuji TV, 1996) *Edogawa Ranpo no Bijo Series 黒水仙の美女 (TV Asahi, 1978) *Genroku Taiheiki (NHK, 1975) *Yaburegasa Toshu Akunin-gari (TV Asahi, 1974-1977) *Onna Sono Ai no Sirizu (TV Asahi, 1973, ep26) Películas *Call Boy (2018) ''Cameo *A Drop of the Grapevine (2014) *Ichijiku no Mori (2014) *Why Don't You Play in Hell? (2013) *Sakura, Futatabi no Kanako (2013) *Partners: The Movie II (2010) *Strangers in the City (2010) *Bokutachi no pureiboru (2010) *Rinco's Restaurant (2010) *Gokusen: The Movie (2009) *Kissho Tennyo (2007) *KT (2002) *Hakuchi: The Innocent (1999) *Shudan-sasen (1994) *Nurse Call (1993) *Basara - The Princess Goh (1992) *Curse, Death & Spirit (1992) *Mo no shigoto (1991) *Getting Blue in Color (1988) *Dogura magura (1988) *Labyrinth of Flower Garden (1988) *Kokushi muso (1986) *Itoshiki hibiyo (1984) *The Legend of Sayo (1982) *Last of the Ako Clan (1978) *A Tale of Sorrow and Sadness (1977) *Jongara (1973) *Modern Lady Gambler (1972) *The Wolves (1971) *Morning for Two (1971) *Woman Gambler's Iron Rule (1971) *Akumyo ichiban shobu (1969) *The Woman Gambler's Trump Card (1969) *Woman Gambler: Dice Make-Up (1969) *The Woman Gambler's Tenth Game (1969) *Female Travelling Dicer (1969) *The Woman Killer (1969) *Onna tobakushi okunoin kaicho (1968) *The Woman Gambler's Supplication (1968) *Kanto onna tobakushi (1968) *Onna tobakushi norikomu (1968) *The Woman Gambler and the Nun (1968) *The Woman Gambler III (1968) *The Woman Dicer (1968) *The Smell of Poison (1967) *Waka oyabun kyojo tabi (1967) *The Woman Gambler (1967) *Two Wives (1967) *Hayauchi inu (1967) *Kisama to ore (1966) *Gamera Strikes Again (1966) *A Man Worth the Money (1966) *Furin (1965) *Obi o toku Natsuko (1965) *Forest of No Escape (1965) *Gorotsuki inu (1965) *Modae (1964) *The Husband Witnessed (1964) *Yadonashi inu (1964) *Akumyo ichiban (1963) *Onna ga aishite nikumu toki (1963) *Bury Me Deep (1963) *Lies (1963) *Hiroshima, My Sadness (1962) *Killer Whale (1962) *Closing Time (1962) *Onna wa yogiri ni nureteiru (1962) *The Troublesome Sisters (1961) *Desperate to Love (1961) *Kaze to kumo totoride (1961) *Dare-yori mo dare-yori mo kimi o aisu (1961) *Her Brother (1960) *Tokyo Girls (1960) Enlaces *Perfil Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa Galería Enami Kyoko01.jpg Enami Kyoko02.jpg Enami Kyoko03.jpg Enami Kyoko04.jpg Categoría:Alpha Agency Categoría:JActriz